Katy Perry/Tattoos
Katy Perry has seven tattoos known to the public, among them is 'Jesus' written on her left wrist, a smiling strawberry on the inside of her left ankle, a peppermint swirl on her right and 'Go with the flow' written in Sanskrit on the inside of her right bicep; her ex-husband Russell Brand has a matching tattoo. More recently, Perry has added a lotus flower as well as an eye with Saturn inside on her right wrist, a cherry blossom on her right ankle, and Hello Kitty on her right middle finger. Tattoos Jesus name Tattoo Perry has a "Jesus" tattoo on her left wrist she got when she was 18. “I see it every time I’m playing guitar. It’s looking back up at me. That’s where I come from, and probably where I’m going back to.” “I got that when I was eighteen, on the Sunset Strip. I was with my boyfriend, and I just wanted to get something so I would always remember where I came from. My dad has four tattoos, and they all say “Jesus,” Katy said in her interview for Esquire’s April 2009 issue. Strawberry Tattoo In July 2009 after an early dinner at La Esquina she shopped at Kid Robot in Soho, New York. Earlier she had visited a tattoo parlour, leaving with a plaster covering her ankle. On her Twitter page next morning she posted a picture of a smiling strawberry tattoo, asking fans: 'My new little friend... what shall be her name?'. Earlier she had written: 'Thinking about getting my second tattoo tonight! I wanna get a cartoon-ish strawberry to celebrate this amazeballs past 15 months...' Matching Tattoo with Russell Brand The pop star showed off her tattoo while she performed her hit California Gurls in New York’s Times Square 15th June 2010 as she promoted the new Volkswagen 2011 Jetta. Her tattoo reads: अनुगच्छतु प्रवाहं (Anugacchatu Pravaham), meaning Go With The Flow and is on the inside of her right arm – the same place as Brand as his which is shown on the cover of June's Rolling Stone Magazine. Peppermint Swirl Following the California Dreams Tour in 2011, Katy got a tattoo on the opposite ankle to her Strawberry, which she got after her Hello Katy tour. It is rumoured that several other members who took part in the tour had the same tattoo done. Flower Perry reportedly has a lotus flower tattoo on her right wrist. It symbolises a 'new beginning' following her divorce with Russell Brand. There have not been many photos of this tattoo and Katy herself has yet to share a photo on Twitter (as she has done with her other tattoos). Cherry blossom tattoo Katy has got a cherry blossom on her write ankle. It is a symbol to Japanese culture. Hello Kitty tattoo Perry has a Hello Kitty tattoo inside her right middle finger. She got it done on October 30, 2014. She tweeted: OMG HELLO KITTY IS A SCORPIO ILY!! Saturn Eye tattoo Following the end of Witness: The Tour in 2018, Perry got a tattoo of an eye with the planet Saturn inside of it on her right wrist. This tattoo follows the tradition of Perry getting a tattoo for each tour. Gallery File:Jesustattoo1.jpg|Jesus tattoo File:Jesustattoo2.jpg|Jesus tattoo File:Strawberrytattoo1.jpg|Strawberry tattoo File:Strawberrytattoo2.jpg|Katy Perry in the tattoo parlour where she had the Strawberry tattoo done File:Gowiththeflow1.jpg|Go with the flow tattoo File:Gowiththeflow2.jpg|Go with the flow tattoo Katy-perry-tattoos-hello-kitty.jpg|Hello Kitty tattoo Katy-perry-superbowl-tattoo.jpg|Superbowl roman number tattoo Katy-perry-tattoos-cherry-blossom.jpg|Cherry blossom tattoo Katy-perry-tattoos-lotus.jpg|Lotus flower tattoo katy-perry-tattoos-peppermint.jpg|Peppermint tattoo Katy-perry-rainbow-triangle-ankle-tattoo-320x400.jpg|The rainbowed prismatic tattoo Article-2069736-0F0476E700000578-335 634x484.jpg 38688317_527493421026905_5808270053191188480_n.jpg|Witness: The Tour tattoo Category:Tattoos Category:Katy Perry